


An Unexpected Love

by Stormkeeper



Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band), Jon Moss - Fandom
Genre: 1980s, 1981, 80's Music, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Culture Club, Cute, Fear, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inspired by Real Events, Jon Moss - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One True Pairing, Post-Canon, Real Life, Realistic, Reality, Realization, Romance, Tragic Romance, True Love, boy george - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkeeper/pseuds/Stormkeeper
Summary: First audition. First time. Based on a real occurrence.





	An Unexpected Love

The lights were dimmed and he could barely put one foot in front of the other; he hadn't seen him for a while - well, he'd only really met him once and yet he felt like he'd known him for a lifetime. All he saw at night was those gorgeous blue eyes which stood out in contrast to his snow white face and jet black plaits. The thoughts seemed wrong and dirty when he'd lay beside his fiancée, but he couldn't help it. Sometimes all night he'd be fighting the image of the man as it crept in - and it always did.

Each breath became short, sharp and deepened. An overwhelming feeling of sickness flooded over him when he heard the booming laugh of the man in question. He froze, completely unable to move. He craved his look and had for such a long time and this was the moment. Time stood still. He smoothed down his soft, black hair. Right foot up. In he went.

"Hello." He shuffled in timidly.

"Hi!" An unfamiliar face said with a welcoming smile.

"Jon!" The other man's eyes lit up as he walked in.

George stood up with his hand out for Jon to shake it. His heart almost exploded in his chest as their hands touched. With a tight grip, their eyes locked and a smile etched itself on their faces. Jon could barely breathe. How could he possibly let go?

3 weeks had past since the miraculous reunion and every time he went back home at the end of the day Caroline would roll her eyes with each mention of George's name. It felt almost criminal going back to her every night, lying next to her with someone else carved into his mind. Surely it wasn't real? He was almost certain it was a one off and the overwhelming feeling would fade. He needed to get away.  In sheer despair, he decided to jet off to the states to visit family, leaving his band and his love behind.

The wait to come home was agonising. Each second felt like an hour. At every opportunity, Jon wrote postcard after postcard - none of which containing the right words. 

The plane couldn't arrive quick enough. As soon as he could, he arrived back at his flat and was greeted by an agitated Caroline - irritated further by Jon's inability to meet her eyes. 

"We're going out tonight Jon." She said plainly, halfheartedly kissing his cheek and loosely hugging him.

Before he had a chance to complain, she turned around and walked away. 

 The entire evening had been hostile and excruciating. Caroline and her friends had done nothing but glare and ignore him - although he barely even noticed; he was much too busy debating what to say when he was back with George and the band. She approached him. Without a second breath, she raised her hand and slapped him with such force, he stumbled back. 

"What was that for?" He exclaimed, clutching his cheek. 

"Silence!" She shouted, hitting him again.

Jon looked at her with a puzzled expression. 

"You were away for weeks and I've heard absolutely nothing!" She said, growing angry. 

"I was busy!" He said, "I didn't have time."

"Oh, right okay, sure," she scoffed, "but you had enough time to send that freak a load of postcards!" 

He felt the colour drain from his cheeks and a dizzy spell coming on. How did she know? Although in all honesty, he had completely forgotten about her. 

"Don't talk about him like that.." He mumbled. 

"Sticking up for him now are we? Are you in love with him or something?" She laughed. 

Jon froze and stared at her with wide eyes. 

"Oh my god," she frowned, "you are in love with him aren't you?"

He looked to the floor - too ashamed to meet her stare. 

"Say something!" She screamed, slapping him again. 

"I.." He stuttered, still not allowing his gaze to lift from the floor. 

"Admit it!" She hit him another time. 

"Alright!" He shouted aggressively, "I am in love with him! Are you happy now?"

"Happy? Bloody ecstatic!" She mocked, "oh and you see this? Gone!" 

She tossed her ring to the other side of the room. 

"Get out." She said, beginning to go red in the face from frustration, "run along to your freak of a boyfriend!"

She hit him once again and shoved him towards the door.

He leant against the cold brick wall. What was he to do? He turned and walked, not entirely sure where he was going, but in reality there was only one place he could. He walked along the dark, empty street, still not lifting his eyes from the ground. In he went. Slowly, he raised his fist to knock. An overwhelming feeling of sickness flooded over; the constant, crippling confusion overcame him. The only thing he really knew was that he was in love - real love. He didn't just love his face or his talent, but he loved all of him. As he saw the mysterious figure head towards the door, his stomach seemed to turn inside out. 

"Jon! You're back!" George gleamed as he opened the door. 

Jon strained a smile and George's quickly faded. 

"What the hell happened to you?" He ushered him in. 

"Caroline." Jon said as he slid his coat off. 

They sat in George's tiny, dim living room with barely an inch between them as he tried to clean the blood stains all over his face. 

"What happened? Why did she hit you?" George asked softly.

"She was upset." Jon replied, wincing. 

"About?" George said hushing him. 

"You.." Jon looked away. 

"What did I do?" George shouted in disbelief. 

"No no, nothing it's just..uh.." Jon stuttered. 

George raised his eyebrows at him. 

"She said I was in love you.." Jon fixed his eyes to the floor sheepishly. 

"Oh yeah, What did you say?" George roared with laughter. 

Finally Jon looked at him, frightened about where this has to inevitably go. 

"I said yeah I am." Jon said holding his breath. 

"Excuse me?" George paused, putting the cotton wool down. 

"I said I am in love with you. I am." Jon said sternly still struggling for air. 

He leant in but George turned away. 

"You don't know what you're saying! She obviously hit you hard. I thought you were straight anyway!" George shouted frantically. 

"I know exactly what I'm saying, I am madly in love with you and it doesn't make much sense to me either. The only thing I know is that I want you." Jon blurted out. 

George stared him open mouthed. He couldn't quite believe that he felt the same - this doesn't happen in real life. Jon gently traced his fingers over George's cheeks, his skin was as soft as it seemed, pale and smooth like porcelain. He leant forward again, closing the gap between them. Jon gently brushed George's lips, getting a taste of what was yet to come. Regardless of how gentle it was, it sent shivers from head to toe making them both tremble as their hands explored each other's bodies. Jon opened his mouth to say something before George pulled him close and his words were lost. He groaned as he placed his legs either side of George, sitting on his lap - tangled, intertwined. George lifted Jon's tiny body and entered his bedroom. They laughed in slight disbelief as they parted. Piece by piece their bodies became barer and barer until they gazed into each other's eyes in all their glory. Jon moved his mouth to George's jaw bone - his tongue caressing every inch. He moved down and kissed the nape of his neck, nibbling the skin and causing George to satisfyingly moan with each bite. George ran his hands slowly up into his thick, black hair and down over his slender shoulders and along his strong arms and around to his smooth back, holding his gorgeous body against his own. Jon sunk lower and lower, leaving no skin untouched. Lower and lower. He kissed his thighs and just below his stomach, forcing George to moan. Much to George's surprise he took it all in. George gripped the sheets as he reached his climax, letting out a scream of absolute pleasure. Jon worked his way back up, satisfied with what he'd achieved. He winked before deeply and passionately kissing him and then his neck again. He teased him, rubbed him, entered him. George took in a quick breath. He was slow and gentle, careful not to overstep the mark.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" George said through panting. 

"Now that would be telling." Jon said, voice muffled. 

The twilight swept away, to be replaced with gold seeping through the window, lighting up the faces of the two lying delicately, facing each other with huge grins as they slept. The call of the blackbirds, the sparrows, the wrens and the robins allowed them to slowly awake. Jon's eyes fluttered open, increasing the size of his smile as he realised that the night before hadn't been some perfect dream. He tenderly placed his hand on George's cheek and kissed the tip of his nose. George too awoke with a smile.  

"So last night did happen then." Jon beamed. 

"Looks like it." George laughed. 

"Oh dear." Jon said. 

George's smile faded as he frowned.

"Whatever will Roy and Mikey say?" Jon giggled. 

George laughed softly as he kissed Jon's head and pulled him into an embrace. 

"I love you, idiot." He said falling back to sleep. 

"I love you too." Jon said, wrapping his arms around George's middle and rested on what became his permanent spot on his chest. This time he refused to let go. 


End file.
